


Not ready for it

by Demonofyourheart (SLeclerc)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Heartbreak, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, slight trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLeclerc/pseuds/Demonofyourheart
Summary: Oikawa might have made things difficult for Iwaizumi in more ways than he should have and it comes with great consequences. Because OIkawa is often too absorbed in his own wishes, he ends up making his own life difficult also. Through heartbreak and friendship, he goes through years of trying to understand himself and his feelings.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Oikawa Tooru, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. High School

Sometimes in life, we do things without really comprehending the consequences that would follow such actions. Most of the time, we simply don’t realize that one little thing we do can make a myriad of consequences unfold. The action can actually seem pretty anodyne to us, but it can be the starting point of issues for someone else 

In that train of thought, who would think a thirteen years old boy kissing another thirteen years old boy would cause trouble? Oikawa for sure never thought it would. The volleyball match had been their best so far; the energy coursing through his body needed an outlet; the pride he had for Iwaizumi almost single-handedly allowing them to win needed to be expressed physically. Kissing him senseless – as much as thirteen years old without previous experience could, happened to be the way he found to convey all those powerful feelings. His arms around Iwaizumi shoulders were keeping the other boy close to him and prevented him from moving away. 

When Oikawa let him go, he was surprised to see the other boy with his eyes open wide and his face flushed a deep crimson. “What’s up?” He canted his head to the side and blinked at Iwaizumi, waiting for an answer. His friend rushed past him and exited the room while saying over his shoulder: “You’re an idiot, Shittykawa!” Oikawa stayed dumbfounded in the locker room, completely at a lost for words as he remained alone for a few moments. What just happened? 

He grabbed his bag, still confused and met with his mother outside. She asked him where Iwaizumi was. Oikawa shrugged and said he left out of nowhere. He didn’t pay it any mind, used to Iwaizumi’s antics. The guy could be hot-headed at random times. 

The next morning, he walked to Iwaizumi’s home on his way to school. The other boy was waiting for him in front of the entry door, kicking at rocks on the ground. He looked up when he heard someone approaching and fell in step with Oikawa as they made their way to school together like they always did. Yesterday’s weird behavior seemed to have vanished just like it emerged. 

High school came along with volleyball as the central part of their time. When they were not studying to keep their grades as good as they could be to allow them entrance to the best school they wanted to attend, they were practicing almost relentlessly. Hight school was a fresh breath of air Oikawa needed after having had to deal with Kageyama’s ominous presence for a full year. Hight school tasted of freedom and of newness. Having Iwaizumi at the same school as him was the touch of routine he needed to make the transition manageable. It also came with high school romance. With his handsome face and his overflowing confidence, Oikawa was popular enough to have someone confess to him mid-first year. She was a girl from his class he had done some class projects with. She was nice and had the most sparkling deep brown eyes he had ever seen. Her smile was cute, and her laugh made him want to tell funnier jokes. He agreed to go out with her. He was probably as giddy inside as she was, but he managed to not show it. He played it cool as best as he could. He was starting to master the attitude and it seemed to please his new girlfriend. However, that said attitude was unsustainable when he was with Iwaizumi. No matter how much he tried to act cool, he always ended up looking like a total imbecile. What he was saying and doing were the same, but the effect was the total opposite. Maybe seeing the transition had made Iwaizumi immune to it. Maybe. 

The volleyball team was all he hoped it would be and much more. He made friends easily with the other first years: making friends had always been something he did effortlessly. He dragged Iwaizumi into his new group of friends and that worked out seamlessly. It was a refreshing feeling to be the new guy around ready to impress others, instead of having to almost justify his place. This may seem like an over-exaggeration, but the uneasiness back in middle school was still pulling at his guts. 

After class, he would walk his girlfriend to the school’s gates to send her on her way home. They would kiss at first briefly, but as the days went by, their kisses grew more daring for people who were in public. Then, he would make his way to volleyball practice. He might get teased by the older guys, but it was all in good humor. Oikawa even had a sort of pride at being roughen up for his impudence at the school’s gates. In response, he would simply shrug with a shit-eating grin and make his way to Iwaizumi to start stretching with him. 

Oikawa realized after a few months into dating his classmate that Iwaizumi never mentioned her when they talked casually. His relationship was never a subject they would broach when alone. At first, Oikawa thought playfully it was out of misplaced jealousy. But when another guy in their circle of friends got his own girlfriend, Iwaizumi was still not one to bring it up. His next conclusion was that Iwaizumi might be one of those who currently had no interest in dating. Which was fine. Oikawa had heard that many guys actually had they first girlfriend in college. Anyway, what was most on the tip of Iwaizumi’s tongue were topics related to volleyball, the latest game that came out and how difficult the homework was. 

“Have you had sex with her? She’s really pretty.” Oikawa turned his head toward the second-year teammate as they were getting out of their uniform, ready to head home. He said he had not, but anyone could easily hear the underlaying question asking if he should have done it by now. “No rush, I’m just curious. I never had a girlfriend so far; so, I thrive on other’s stories.” The laugh that punctuated his sentence made Oikawa shiver with uneasiness. Maybe he will refrain from telling this guy anything. He could skip on being someone else second-hand jerking off material. 

Sex never happened with his girlfriend and she left him before the end of their first year. Time was an issue in their relationship as Oikawa was putting volleyball first. With a smile, she said she wasn’t mad at it, but it made her feel lonely. He was so good at volleyball that she would feel bad if he had to stop working toward getting even better because of her. But she made him promise that he would still be her project partner next year: they made a balanced team together. With his own reassuring smile, he agreed to it. 

Second year rolled in smoothly a few weeks later. Volleyball was as stimulating as ever and Oikawa still had to prove himself, but the challenge was exhilarating. His teamwork with Iwaizumi was getting to another level that made his blood boil anytime their ratio of success was improving. The strong and confident smiles they would share would be the highlights of his day. There was also a very dark but satisfying feeling that came with keeping the third years on their toes with how quickly he would improve given the right environment. Trust from his teammates proved to be the key-point to his aptitudes. He knew he was slowly but surely creeping under the older boys’ skin with how much more time he spent on the court during practice matches. 

His skills didn’t go unnoticed: a girl from another class came to see him after his practice one day. She was bursting with self-confidence and that titillated Oikawa’s interest. He agreed to go out with her and get to know her better. She was the “all-over-the-place” kind of person, with a strong and unapologetic type of personality. Oikawa was fine with that. She would wait for him three times a week after his practice and they would go home together. It was weird at first to not be walking with Iwaizumi and leaving him behind. However, he received no complain on the matter, so he assumed everything was fine. On Wednesday, they would go to the girl’s home since her mother, who was an only parent, would work late. Spending time together led to kissing which led to touching which eventually led to sex. The embarrassment on her features was unexpected when she told him he wasn’t her first, and Oikawa whole heartedly reassured her that it didn’t matter. If he were honest with himself, it might have been better that way. 

Sex became a weekly occurrence that was sure to give him a cheerful attitude the next day, especially when one of his close friends would dare ask him why he was so fired-up on a random school day. However, this all turned sour fast when she started complaining that they weren’t spending enough time together and when she was getting petty at every little thing she considered he was doing wrong. Reluctantly, Oikawa had to break up with her. She went bursting out the room once he had delivered the sad conclusion he came to from their recent interactions. Oikawa sighed and made his lonely way away from the school. He caught up to Iwaizumi who sent him a sideway look to see him pop up on a Friday. “She dumped you?” He shook his head from side to side. “Why do you have the face of the one being heartbroken?

\- I’ll let you know it doesn’t bring me any joy to break up. I’m hurting here!” 

As a reply, and maybe as a demonstration of sympathy, Iwaizumi slapped him on the chest over his heart, saying it will get better. Brooding, Oikawa invited himself to a sleepover at Iwaizumi’s house. Iwaizumi tried to complain, but he knew anything he said would just get in on ear and fall out the other the next instant. He settled on shaking his head disapprovingly. 

Once inside and ready to go to bed, Oikawa looked up from his futon on the floor and poked Iwaizumi until he got his attention. “Why you never had a girlfriend? I want you to sympathize with my pain.” Iwaizumi tsked at him but didn’t dare answer. He rolled on his side, facing away and pretending to go to sleep. The silence treatment was the worst! Oikawa started making pitiful noises, demanding an answer, but internally ready to never get one.

A loud sigh cut his supplications short. “That kiss in middle school. Whenever I think about kissing someone, it just grosses me out.” Oikawa stayed silent for a brief moment. Was he that bad at kissing that he made Iwaizumi disgusted for life? That was a tad painful for his ego. 

“I get it!” Oikawa rose to his feet and sat on his friend’s bed which forced said friend to look at him. He was clearly getting ready to make him tumble down to the ground if he said anything stupid, which was more than likely to happen. “I should break that evil spell I bestowed on you! I’ll give a great kiss this time and you’ll be good as new, ready to fall in love!” The ground was what Oikawa got for his generous proposition. I got up on his knees, wailing about the pain of colliding with the floor. “You’re stupid.” With that said, Iwaizumi rolled back on his side, having heard enough stupidity for one day. But Oikawa was dead set on repairing his bad deed – or so he thought it was. He climbed back up on the other boy’s bed and had him face his way. He bent and pressed his lips to Iwaizumi’s. The shove he received had him landing on his futon at full speed. There was a fair mix of horror and anger in Iwaizumi’s eyes to which Oikawa replied with: “It was for the greater good.” Iwaizumi buried himself under his covers, mumbling insulting variations of Oikawa’s name. 

The following day, Oikawa apologized for his rude behavior. Even if he received Iwaizumi’s forgiveness, he could still feel a lingering uneasiness between them. Maybe he took the joke too far. Maybe Iwaizumi really was of those who valued kissing as something you only do with your lover. At least, it didn’t seem to have an impact on their game on the court. Maybe, Iwaizumi only needed a bit of time to fully forgive him. Maybe it had been stupid to do something like that. Maybe he should start thinking things through before making a fool of himself like that. 

Third year came along before he could actually grasp it. With it came forth his old demon from middle school: Kageyama. Deep in his core, he knew he shouldn’t let this stir him so much. The school year had just started, barely two days, but deep down, he was readying himself to maybe having to face him. Or maybe not… But just in case. The kid, even in another school, was making his blood boil in both a competitive and foul way. Couldn’t this kid be born just a year later: they would never had crossed path that way. But third year also meant becoming the team captain. With honor, he received his number 1 shirt. There was a sense of accomplishment and pride that overwhelmed him as it downed on him that he had proven himself worthy of the title. He accepted congratulations from the other third year who had been with him since the start. 

He was last to leave the clubroom that night. When he opened the door, Iwaizumi was there waiting for him to go home. “Congratz, Captain.” Uncalled for, Oikawa felt tears running down his cheeks. He was asked why he was crying, even being called gross. He smiled, wiping his eyes, answering that he was just so happy. This would be a great year! Or so he thought until he hurt his ankle and was rendered unable to play for days. He would still go to the gymnasium with the other guys but would sit and look at them as they got better with another setter, as they worked on perfecting their skills with someone else. He tried his best to not let show how much it affected him. 

A sweaty palm fell on his head. He looked up at Iwaizumi. “Stop with the long face: you’re not replaceable that easily. You’ll be back on the court soon enough. Don’t do anything stupid, and just get better.” He smiled at his friend who mirrored him with his own smile as he made his way back to the court. 

He was fighting back the urge to bite his nails as he made his way to the clinic. Today, his team was having a practice match against Karasuno. It meant they were facing Kageyama. Oikawa was supposed to be the one defeating him; he was supposed to be the one being face-to-face with him; he was here because Oikawa demanded it. Once he finally got the okay to get back on the court, he didn’t do anything stupid – he didn’t run to school to participate in the match. He accepted that he would be fashionably late. He walked to school, but with purpose in his steps. He got there as the third set was being played. He made as much as an impression as he was expecting to make. He didn’t hurry his stretching, but he couldn’t deny that he was boiling inside as he watched the points on the board get closer to twenty-five. Could he at least get on the court before the match was over? Could he at least serve once? Could he at least set against Kageyama to calm his nerves and prove to himself that he was good, that he was still relevant? 

When he made his way to the court, swapping with another player, all eyes were on him. But that was good. That was to be expected. Losing felt bad, but at least it wasn’t an official match. He had to make his threat serious thought. There was something powerful at waiting for Kageyama at the front gate and challenging him. When he got back to the clubroom afterwards, only Iwaizumi was left, tapping away on his phone while sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. He acknowledged Oikawa’s presence with an eye contact but went back to his phone right after. “What’s so interesting on that screen?” Silence stretched as Oikawa changed his clothes. Once he closed the door to the locker, Iwaizumi got up, grabbed his own bag and led him out before locking the door. “My girlfriend is texting me about stuff.” The words were awkward as they left his mouth. “Your what?” Oikawa almost chocked on his own spit. 

“My girlfriend. She asked me out after the match, while you were who knows where. She’s in second year but I’ve seen her around, we’ve talked a few times. She’s in the girls’ volleyball team.”

“You know you’ll eventually have to kiss her, right?” 

“I can’t go to my grave with only having ever kissed you, can I?” The smile that played on his lips was both nervous and playful. Oikawa laughed it off. 

When he got home, Oikawa went straight to his bedroom. He barely announced his return before disappearing into the darkness of his room. He lay on his bed motionless for a few seconds, pondering over the new information he acquired. Iwaizumi had a girlfriend. The whole concept seemed alien even to him. But he was right: he would have to get a girlfriend at some point. Not like Oikawa was planning on dating him to atone for his previous misdeed. Could he? He never thought about that. Iwaizumi could be considered good-looking if you liked the serious-looking type. Volleyball had given him a pretty solid body. He was somewhat humble, calm, driven and hard-working. He had a tendency to be violent, but that seemed to only concern Oikawa’s case. He was well-respected by the other players, and he was confident without being cocky. Maybe he would be good boyfriend material. But did that mean Oikawa would be able to date him? 

He rolled on his side and tried imagining it: going on a date with Iwaizumi. How would it be any different from just them usually hanging out? He got to kissing him twice so far; he guessed he would be able to do it more. Maybe he could get in a groove while kissing him. But then, sex… He knew gay guys did anal. He wasn’t sure he was up to having something up his ass. Maybe Iwaizumi could take one for the team here. Could he get excited thinking about Iwaizumi? So far… not really. His body was not reacting like it did back when he would be jerking off to his girlfriend of the moment. He dug his phone from his back pocket and searched through social media for a good picture of Iwaizumi. The more he looked for one, the more what he was doing seemed immoral and even blasphemous. Was he currently trying to assess the degree to which he could get hard while contemplating doing his best friend? Was he really supposed to push it that far? 

His hand went over his crotch as he found one were Iwaizumi looked particularly handsome. He started massaging his dick over his clothes as he ran his eyes over the hard features of his friend. He started stroking himself more firmly as he tried to superpose Iwaizumi’s face over his memory of an exceptionally good blowjob he had received from his exe. There was something surprisingly nice at imagining those eyes looking up at him while his lips would stretch around his cock. He pulled his pants down to his knees and wrapped his fingers firmly around his erection, moving his palm up and down in a constant rhythm. He moved to another picture of their last trip to the beach – Iwaizumi could be seen bare chest laying on the sand with his eyes closed as he enjoyed the last rays of sunlight. The guy could look good laying under him. Oikawa came into his hand with a low sigh. This hadn’t been the most satisfying orgasm in his life, but he now knew he could get it up for his best friend. Maybe that wasn’t the kind of knowledge he needed. 

For some insane reason he couldn’t explain himself, Oikawa kept jerking off to Iwaizumi the following days also. It got better with practice. After two weeks, no more visual was needed and daily encounters were enough to become sexual material: Iwaizumi looking up at him through his lashes as Oikawa talked to him while Iwaizumi was sitting at his desk; the way he would wipe sweat from his face using the hem of his shirt; how he would fall on all four from exhaustion after a pretty intense practice; how his tongue would lick a popsicle from the base to the top to not miss a single drop. 

While fueling his daily masturbation session with images of Iwaizumi, Oikawa also got closer to a girl in his class. He had seen her around before, but they were never in the same class the years prior. She was cute, so very cute. She knew how he was, because everyone knew Oikawa, Captain of the volleyball team; but she wasn’t fawning over him. She would joke around, sometime make a fool of herself and she was so kind. Her presence was calming. During lunch break, whenever the guys from the team seemed to be too much, he would go sit with her and her friends to eat. They were all mostly quiet people. It was nice. Iwaizumi’s girlfriend was one of those girls. 

On a day where there was no afterschool practice, Oikawa was walking her home. “Why are you hanging out with me so much?” Her tone was playful. His reply was serious: “Because I think I like you.” She was surprised, but her smile and blush were overly adorable. They started dating from that day onward. She would come to see his practice matches. She was there to his official matches. And what an intense match it had been when they beat Karasuno. They barely won; he almost lost it near the end. If it weren’t for Iwaizumi’s potentially real threats, they might have lost. If he lost his composure, the whole team was at stake. It might not be a one-man team, but he remained the conductor of their performance. But that day, all they did was win. 

When they left the gym to go home, at school where they were dropped, his girlfriend was waiting for him to congratulate him. That night was the first time they had sex. He was exhausted from playing, but the adrenaline was fueling his actions. He had never felt better. He started the next day ready to conquer the world but finished it with his own world crumbling. Ushiwaka. 

He waited to be home to cry. If Kageyama was the fire catching up to him, Ushiwaka was the stone wall in front of him. He felt trapped. He answered his phone when it rang. “What do you want?” He didn’t even try to mask his sobs to Iwaizumi. “We still have a chance in a few months. It’s not over. If I need to beat you back into motivation, you know I’ll do it.”

“Why so violent?” 

“Because it proved to be an effective method.”

Oikawa laughed and that alleviate some of his sorrow. Ushiwaka. He never won against him. Even if he won, he would probably cry from disbelief. Desire to crush him still burned in his core. Maybe he just needed a little more practice. His team was good, they could win; they will win. He was a third year: he had to go to Nationals this year. More training followed their defeat. Mad dog coming back was both a blessing and a curse. Oikawa’s threatening flirtatious attitude seemed to do the trick to have him cooperate to a minimum. 

His relationship with his girlfriend was going well. It seemed it was the same for Iwaizumi. Oikawa couldn’t help the smile he felt on his lips whenever he saw Iwaizumi and her kissing. The way this guy would blush unconditionally was both funny and endearing. Well, seemed like the curse Oikawa had put on him had been lifted. 

But witnessing that reaction had the reverse effect on Oikawa: his own curse was getting worse. His still brought his best playing performances in practice, but he had become a little awkward around Iwaizumi. That was just getting worse. So much so, that Iwaizumi brought it up one their way home one day. “What up with you? You got a complain against me?” The tone was harsh, but that was just Iwaizumi’s way of talking to Oikawa. “Well, it’s something weird; better not worry your head about it.”

“If your head is able to handle it, so can mine.” 

“I jerked off thinking about you and now I feel weird being casual with you. There you have it!” Oikawa was now sulking waiting for Iwaizumi’s reaction. At least, he didn’t get hit. “Do you have feelings for me?” 

“If we are talking about romantic love feelings, probably not. But I seems like I now lust over you, and of course I like you deeply: we’ve been friends since forever.” Trying to justify himself appeared to be more embarrassing than admitting the facts. Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders. He admitted that he certainly was not expecting that. He wasn’t quite certain what to make of all this. Oikawa simply told him to not worry about it - It’s temporary.

Or at least, that what he was hoping for. Ever since that day, he had become hyperaware when it came to Iwaizumi. Unfortunately, ihis half-backed reply had also taken a bad toll on their friendship. Even if none of them would address the situation, they both knew they had grown a little distant. Oikawa even seemed distant to himself. Even if it stung, when he was dumped by his girlfriend didn’t hurt as much as it should have. He told her he liked her; she said she felt left out and it was more than just volleyball. He bowed his head and apologized. She smiled sadly at him and said he might need some time alone. Alone meant single obviously. 

There was something both comforting and sickening at keeping the same routine: going to and from school with Iwaizumi, doing great at volleyball and exchanging notes before exams. They were not having lunch together anymore though. He was back to eating with the other guys from the team. It was nice, but there was a painful edge that Iwaizumi wasn’t there. 

Every passing day made him painfully aware of his growing feeling for his best friend. This was pitiful. He knew it. Seeing Iwaizumi with his girlfriend was now common and excruciating. The rest of their third year went by and it was a succession of hard to swallow reality checks. Their last volleyball game as high schoolers was probably to deadliest blow. Losing to Kageyama, never getting his revenge against Ushiwaka and realizing he would never play with Iwaizumi again. 

Going home with Iwaizumi was agonizing. It had been heart-wrecking to thank his third-year teammates. But now, he would have to do the same with Iwaizumi. They were not going to the same college. It felt like he was losing him. With his usual, serious and challenging tone, Iwaizumi told him he couldn’t wait for when they played next, but this time against one another. It would be different, and he wouldn’t lose. Oikawa swallowed back his tears and put on his brave façade. He replied that he would be the one to win. He tried to laugh but his throat was in knots. 

When he got home, he barely made it to his room before he collapsed on the floor crying. The only person who knew he would be crying right now would be Iwaizumi. Deep down he knew he would never get a call to cheer him up. The call never came.


	2. College - First act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa enters College and hopes distance can heal wounds.

Starting college was part thrilling and terrifying, with a bigger part being terrifying. Going to a school in Tokyo where none of his friends was going was a choice he made, hoping for the best. Moving into the school dorms was a new experience. He appreciated the liberty it gave him, but he dreaded the responsibilities that would come with it. He came to room with a third-year student playing on the basketball team. They bonded quickly over their love for sports. However, they realized this was pretty much the only thing they had in common. Their majors were totally different. They ended up not talking much, but this distance with people was not unfamiliar to Oikawa. Except for very few people on his high school volleyball team, he wouldn’t consider himself close to others. Not easily for sure. He would have people to like and appreciate him, but opening up to them was a totally different story. 

Entering the new volleyball team was like breathing long awaited fresh air. New teammates, new styles, new music to play. Just his luck that the current setter on the team was a guy about to graduate at the end of the semester. Oikawa gracefully made his presence known as well as how much of a valuable asset he would be on the team. He could already see, after only a few practices, the eyes of the current setter turning icy cold when they looked in his direction. The other players were actually burning with a renewed passion when it only took a few days for Oikawa to help them bring out the best in them. What also helped him was the reputation some guy on the team brought for him. Good compliments from others was always a nice push forward that Oikawa wouldn’t dare refuse. “If you start playing with him, you’ll get addicted to it. It just feels so natural!” Of course, such comments didn’t go unnoticed from the coach who put him to the test more and more often. He never received praises for his performances, but just being called on the court over and over again was rewarding enough. 

The other players were easy-going, motivated and passionate. They made great company. But with deep sadness in his heart, Oikawa didn’t dare get close to them. It felt like betraying the bond he had with Iwaizumi. They would never play together anymore. He had ruin what could have been a good memory of high school. He spoiled it with his stupidity. 

Iwaizumi would text him every few days, keeping him updating with the basic things going on in his life. Oikawa would reply, trying to sound funny, sometimes getting a reaction out of Iwaizumi. At first, they even called once a week. The more it happened, the harder it became for Oikawa. On the tip of his tongue, the words “I miss you” or “I wanna see you” were distracting his brain and making the conversation tense over the line. Eventually, Iwaizumi stopped calling. Oikawa never did the first move: he felt guilty. In his opinion, Iwaizumi should get better friends than him. But thinking about Iwaizumi never stopped. When he saw something funny, he had the urge to send it to him. He would take the picture, open his contact, and that was all. He never sent it. Would Iwaizumi be interested in that? Would it only bother him? Has he been a bother to Iwaizumi since their childhood?

Oikawa fell hard to the ground after setting in mid-air. His thoughts in shambles made him lose focus. With agar eyes, he looked around at his teammates, some rushing to him. He tried to laugh it off, but the pain that radiated through his ankle when he stood made him fall back with a grunt. “I’ll be fine.” They helped him make his way to the bench. “Old injury coming with a revenge?” he heard the main setter laugh darkly as he made his way to the court in his place. He kept his mouth shut as he put ice on his aching ankle. He was still in shock – he had never lost his focus during a game, or even during practice. That was his trademark to always keep his head in the game. A bitter smile stretched his lips: whenever he tiptoed on the verge of losing that focus, Iwaizumi would bring him back into the present. When calculating probabilities was making him irrational, Iwaizumi would be there to calm his mind. What was more painful was realizing just how vital Iwaizumi was to his playing style. This could prove more than inconvenient. He had to get his head straight! His ankle was the push he needed to start focusing again. He was spending more than enough time regretting his past choices when he was contemplating the ceiling at night, no need to also bring that onto the court. 

On the next practice, two days later, he said he felt good as new and he was ready to spice things up a little bit. “Oooh kinky.” Was the answer he received. He laughed it off, but realizing he still had these guys trust was calming. He got into his groove and practice went better than ever. 

A few days before the end of semester exams, he was invited by one of his teammates to a get together with people from other sport clubs, and that included girls. “I’m sure you were super popular” the guy told him as they made their way to the bar.

“I was far from a player, but I had girlfriends.”

“Weren’t girls fawning over you?”

He laughed, saying that’s about as far as it went. He never took advantage of that to have sex with them. The guy said it was quite a pity and that he wouldn’t have hesitated to use that admiration to get laid often. Oikawa was about to reply that the guy just had to be better looking for that to happen, but they reached the location before he could say a word. They got inside and found the other group of people easily. They were greeted warmly, and alcohol was served to them. Many people were talking to Oikawa; he felt special. He would make jokes that others found funny; he would give compliments that made others blush; he would act overconfident and others would find that magnetic. A girl came to sit next to him to make conversation. She was part of the girls’ soccer club. She was tall, athletic, with short bleached hair and cat-like eyes. She looked dangerous – the kind of girl he could lose against if they got in a fistfight. He was taken aback at first, but she was so friendly, laidback and casual with him that he laid down his guard around her pretty quickly. Maybe the alcohol was also to blame. He wasn’t one to become best buds with a stranger. 

Hours went by and Oikawa announced his departure by 1 am. He felt a little dizzy, but it was nice. First time getting an actual feel for alcohol and he was proud for not making a fool of himself out in public. Unlike his roommate who was sobbing in the corner, way too intoxicated, but not problematic enough for other to want to send him home. He put his jacket on and made his way outside after giving money to his teammate to pay for his share. The fresh air outside made him feel cozy. Someone pop up next to him as he started making his way to the college dorms: it was the girl he had just talked to for nearly two hours. “I wanna keep talking to you. You’re interesting.” He agreed: she was good conversation. They were from the same prefecture; she was graduating from college this year; her brother used to play volleyball, a year older than him; she has seen Oikawa on the court before and thought he was outstanding. He invited her to his room. She stopped in her track and said she would have to decline if it was for sex. He replied it was to get somewhere warmer. “I’ll punch you if you’re lying. I’m already in a relationship.” He shrugged as he proclaimed he would never dare take a fight with her. They laughed. Oikawa didn’t lie. They laid on his bed, side by side, and talked. 

Days went by and they kept getting closer. Their practices would end around the same time. They would wait for one another and walk together to the dorms. He realized she was the first friend he made in college. She also was the first girl he ever made friends with. He was always a little disappointed when he thought about the fact that she would be leaving in a few weeks. She would not be the first friend he lost – he wasn’t very good to keep in touch with people. However, he was grateful he had met her because she gave him back his confidence in his ability to make connections that matter with people. Maybe he was a little over losing Iwaizumi.

Or maybe not. The mere thought of him had his eyes water. It didn’t matter that he was currently at a café with her. He spared a moment for Iwaizumi and he was tearing up again. It was embarrassing. He never told her about him because he knew he would get too emotional to stay rational. He shook the thought away and got back into the conversation. She didn’t mention it; he was glad. 

Second year rolled by and Oikawa was ready to be the official setter now that the other guy was out of the picture. As he made his way to the gym, he realized he would be the only setter now. That was thrilling. It was making his stomach flutter. “Oh Oikawa, come meet the new guys.” Already? Weren’t they eager to start! With his most charming and reassuring smile he made his way to the rest of the team. Two new faces stared at him. “This one is a setter too.” Oikawa’s smile turned sour as he laid eyes on the designated person. “Are you any good?” He said with false gentleness. “I was the official setter on my team.” That was a bad start. Practices started and Oikawa’s blood started to boil. The guy was good, but not a threat. He was not special: he was simply technical and good at reading the atmosphere. He was not a genius: he was not a second Kageyama to deal with. He would be a good back up if anything happened. He would not be stealing Oikawa’s spot. 

Despite repeating to himself that he was the better setter, Oikawa couldn’t keep his foul mood out of his interactions with the new guy. Oikawa officially started a rivalry with him but was left hanging. Akaashi, as the guy was called, never replied to his taunting. He seemed immune to Oikawa overbearing personality. 

Oikawa corned him after practice. “Do you want to be the setter of the team or what?” Akaashi met his gaze with a calm and composed demeanor. “I love volleyball, and I love being a setter, but you are not my enemy.” Oikawa rose his chin and stared at Akaashi, not convinced. Realizing he wasn’t coming up with any smart remark, he turned on his heels with a warning glare. He didn’t need a new menace. 

Practice became fun when they would do little matches among themselves and he could test his skills against another setter. The lack of competitivity the other man was showing slowly put him at ease. He sat down next to Akaashi outside against the wall of the gymnasium. “I’m exhausted! You really stood your ground on that one.” Akaashi gave him a small smile before drinking of his water bottle. Small talk every other day had them getting closer. “College is another level, really. It’s challenging.” Akaashi looked at the second group practicing 3 on 3 inside. 

“Do you miss playing in high school? Playing people from Tokyo is nice, since it’s all newness for me.” Oikawa asked with a tad of curiosity. 

“I guess the team had a good synergy. I’ll be honest, sometimes I miss playing with the Ace I had on my first two years of high school.”

“Was he that good?”

“One of the best in the prefecture and even beyond. But he is a handful for any setter. How was your Ace?” 

“He was my best friend… We were so used to playing together… It was the best.” With the heel of both hands, he wiped his eyes. This was embarrassing. Akaashi didn’t say anything. He drank some more from his water bottle while Oikawa calmed down. Fucking Iwaizumi, always making him lose his composure. 

Things changed between them after that moment of vulnerability. Oikawa was a little scared it would give Akaashi ammunition to bring him down and steal his spot as the main setter. Nothing of the sort happened. They started talking more and getting together to motivate each other to study. It became clear early on that Oikawa needed that: he needed company and someone to talk to. With the girl from last year gone, he was in dire need for friends. He was sociable, but he could go for someone he could rely on. They would go to practice together, leaving the main building after classes together. They would wait for one another if their classes didn’t end at the same time. It gave Oikawa a sense of nostalgia from high school. 

After practice, by the middle of the semester, Akaashi started complaining that having to take the bus this late to get to his house was starting to become a pain. Oikawa dropped the information that he had no roommate at the moment at the dorms. It took 3 weeks for Akaashi to move into the dorms and to start rooming with Oikawa. Having someone to go to and from school every day was nostalgic but very pleasant at the same time. Akaashi was easy to live with. He was calm and organised. He gave stability to Oikawa insecurities. But he did complain that the furniture in the room was weirdly placed. “I’m not superstitious, but it’s bad to have two mirrors facing.” Against the outer walls were dressers with mirror, closer to the middle of the room were the bed and between those were two side tables. “I guess we could move the dressers to have them back to back. It would create some privacy between us” Oikawa offered. They never did it. 

“Why did you move to Tokyo? There are universities closer to where you were in high school.”

“I guess… I wanted to leave my old demons behind. You could say there are people I would rather not play against too frequently. And a junior I hope I won’t see again on the court.” Oikawa rolled on his bed to face Akaashi. Akaashi said that most people he played with and against in high school would now be adversaries he would have to go against now. It was thrilling. He couldn’t wait for the first practice matches against other schools to start. 

Speaking of which, as soon as the calendar for the practice matches was out, Akaashi was cornering Oikawa to demand to be the setter for the first match. Oikawa was confused. Was the guy after is spot after all? He was a sly one if he waited until the last minute to start making moves. With a dark and excited smile Oikawa had never seen before, Akaashi said it was against his previous Ace. He needed to bring him down himself. Oikawa smiled back; he could understand that feeling. If the coach was okay with it, he wouldn’t be against it. The coach was surprised by the demand but didn’t have any objection: it was a practice match and it was good opportunity to evaluate his skills in action. 

The closer the date came, the more fidgety Akaashi became. It wasn’t easy to see for the untrained eye, but Oikawa could see it by how hard the guy was practicing. He clearly wanted to show-off an improved version of himself. When they were in their room the day before the match, Oikawa came to sit on Akaashi’s bed as the other was reading texts for his classes. “You guys were dating.” Oikawa tried his luck. His guts were telling him these two used to be more than just a setter and his Ace. Akaashi closed his textbook and sat up, his back against the headboard. His face remained neutral as he replied: “Yes, sorta. I guess you could say we broke up when he left to go to college. Were you also having a thing with your Ace? It’s pretty frequent. 

“Nah! Nothing of the sort.”

“You missed out on something good. The synergy between the setter and his Ace, plus the rush of the game… turning that into sexual energy afterwards is great. Or maybe you had girlfriends who you were having that intense sex with?”

Oikawa’s face turned bright red as the topic turned sexual. Even with his friends in high school, they never casually talked about sex like that. It was always something that made them giggle and they would mention the broad concept, but never got more specific. He simply answered that he used to have girlfriends. Akaashi repeated that he had missed out on something special. “Not like my Ace would have wanted anything to do with me sexually” Oikawa sulked. He asked how it got to be a relationship between them. Akaashi’s smile was so tender that it made Oikawa shiver. “He was always very intense in how he would express himself. Often, in my second year, he would come to my house after matches or practices because he hated to be alone at home at night. His parents would travel a lot for work. He was still feeling ecstatic after a match as we got to my place. He just took me in his arms, whispering how good I was when I was playing with him and how grateful he was to have me as his setter. His voice in my ear and having him so close. He's not standard attractive like you are, Oikawa, but he’s so hot when you see him play. So he is hot to me. I started kissing him. We ended up jerking off. That kept happening for a while as days went by. Eventually we had sex and we never went back afterwards. By the end of the year, we were having sex just for the heck of it. We would text each other when we were done with schoolwork and he would come over if he could.” 

Oikawa was shocked to have so much details about someone else’s sex life. It was embarrassing, but it was also somewhat titillating. He could hardly imagine something like that happening between Iwaizumi and him. Just that one time he confessed he was lusting over his friend didn’t go so well, and he was the reason Iwaizumi had been afraid of kissing people. Oikawa had to admit he was impatient to meet that guy who could make Akaashi lose a little of his cool when mentioned. 

The guy was a tall, muscular, bi-color weird hairstyle, big eyes, loudmouth kind of guy. Oikawa wasn’t sure if he could understand what Akaashi could find him. He sat on the bench with his arms crossed and looked closely at the match as it started. The guy was good: powerful and precise spikes, a variety of attack techniques mastered, and he was quick on his feet to adapt. Oikawa’s fingers were itching from interest at all the potential he could exploit with a guy like him on the team. In a split second he understood how a setter like Akaashi could find interest in this Bokuto guy. 

Oikawa rested his elbows on his knees, and he bent forward when the rotation made it so Akaashi and Bokuto were facing each other on either side on the net. The smiles and taunts were blatant. “You can’t afford to be useless when I’m not around to deal with you.” 

“I outgrew that. I just hope you can play without someone as great as me around.”

Oikawa was in disbelief as it dawned on him that those two were flirting on the court. Had they no shame? The match was heating up and the ball was barely touching the ground. It showed that Akaashi and Bokuto had played together because they were reading each other insanely good, being a nuisance to one another constantly. “You are trying to break my groove, Akaashi?” 

“I know it’s effective.”

Oikawa didn’t miss the way Bokuto’s hand raised and reached for Akaashi before closing abruptly midway. He could see them turning deadly to each other in an official match. Bokuto sure was loud: he was distracting to the other team, but not overly obnoxious, just enough of an inconvenience to make Oikawa snap but not enough to be called on it by the referee. But at random times he would congratulate Akaashi for a good judgment call or a good play he laid out. The game came to an end with Bokuto’s team winning by a slim margin. But clearly enough to have Bokuto radiate with confidence and pride. Akaashi barely tsked at him as they met at the net to shake hands. “Thank you for the game.” 

Akaashi met Oikawa at the bench. The guy was drenched in sweat. Oikawa had never seen him so worn out after volleyball. Playing someone you knew sure was a great challenge. The captain grabbed Oikawa with an arm around his shoulders. He talked to both Akaashi and him: “The guys from the other team and us decided to go drinking afterwards. 

“I would love to but, I’m beat.” 

“Yah you played hard, get some rest. But you, Oikawa, remained on your ass the whole game, you can’t be tired!” Even if he tried to protest it went unanswered and he was dragged along for the night. And the guys were right, it was fun to be out to drink and talk and eat and have fun. He took a moment to assess what kind of day he would be having the next day – judging how much he could drink tonight and not ruin tomorrow. With a little disgust he remembered he had planned to get his schoolwork done – the one he had postponed for days. Probably too many days. One drink, maybe two if the conversation was good. The guys from the other team were really outspoken and cheerful. They were a nice change of pace compared to his serious teammates. They made Oikawa feel like one of them in no time. He ended up staying two hours and drinking three drinks – the last one being free, so it turned out hard to refuse it. He was feeling cheerful when he made his way back to the dorm, but also a little tired. No light was filtering under the door of his room. Akaashi was most likely asleep.

Or so he thought until he opened the door to see Akaashi naked sitting on Bokuto’s lap. They were not having sex yet, but they sure had a mood going. He closed the door behind him to avoid anyone outside to see the scene happening here. Bokuto’s head turned his way as Akaashi hid his face in the other’s shoulder as he let out a heavy sigh. “Told you we should have gone to bed right away and not wash first.” Akaashi sounded defeated. He rose his gaze to meet Oikawa’s. “Could you…? Sorry.” 

“Hey don’t, it’s his room. I guess we should just postpone to some other time.” Bokuto smiled awkwardly and laid a kiss on Akaashi’s forehead. Akaashi’s face clearly screamed are-you-kidding-me. 

“Don’t mind me. I’ll just put my headphones on. I’m used to it; my previous roommate used to have his girlfriend over often.” That sure wasn’t a lie unfortunately. As much as he was mortified the first few times, he was now simply embarrassed. But he felt it would be worst to leave – he wasn’t sure he would be comfortable coming back. Better sit through it. Bokuto gave him a shy but amused smile. He sent a look at Akaashi who was staring at Oikawa, trying to see if he should call his bluff. He wasn’t even sure if the guy was bluffing to begin with. The sparkles in Bokuto’s eyes were clue enough that this was right in this guy’s kink alley. He wasn’t one to be an exhibitionist, but the growing eagerness Bokuto was showing was turning him on. “Whatever.”

Oikawa walked to his bed, got under the covers – he could get changed later. He grabbed his earphones and put them into his ears. His hand was well on its way to plug them in his phone, but it stopped when a small moan startled him. He starred hard into the mirror and flushed bright red as he watched shamelessly how Bokuto was slowly kissing his way from one of Akaashi’s nipple to the other. There was something insanely erotic in seeing a fully naked Akaashi sitting in a fully dressed Bokuto’s lap; plus the way Akaashi was ondulating his hips while running his fingers in his partner’s hair, the sighs he would let out, and the kisses he would lay on Bokuto’s head. 

Bokuto laid him on the bed and licked a path to Akaashi’s erection before taking it into his mouth and sucking lightly on the head. He would open his mouth, his tongue sticking out to lap vulgarly, but it seemed to do tricks on Akaashi as the guy’s breath would hitch every time he would see it. The blush on his cheeks was coupled by sweat beads that started building as he slowly rocked his hips. Oikawa felt his mouth go dry while he felt his own body heating up at watching them. There was a long building passion that did things to his body. The abandon with which Akaashi was throwing his head back while Bokuto moved down his cock with brows furrowed in concentration, compared to the quick “get naked and I jab it in” he would see from his ex-roommate, this was crazy intimate. 

Bokuto’s hands were travelling up Akaashi’s thighs, causing them to spread a little more as they got higher, closer to his crotch. They took the relay on his erection as Bokuto requested the lube in a sultry voice that made even Oikawa flinch in embarrassment. The lube ended up in the requester’s hand. The lid was opened and the slippery content trickled down between Akaashi’s ass cheeks. A shiver ran through the setter as he spread his legs even further apart. Bokuto’s mouth was back on his erection and a finger started probing at his hole, breaching it slowly. Akaashi’s moan was a fair reward for the way the finger started moving inside. Oikawa could appreciate the way Bokuto’s eyes were focused on Akaashi’s expression, clearly judging the impact of the movements he was making by how blissed out or uncomfortable the other looked. 

This little game kept going and three fingers were now sliding and twisting in Akaashi’s body. “Just make me cum before going further!” Bokuto smiled at the request, his tongue running along the length of the other’s cock before taking it back into his mouth and sucking eagerly. Oikawa swallowed thickly when Akaashi’s hands went to Bokuto’s head, his hips jolting up and his voice straining on a moan of pleasure. Bokuto’s fingers didn’t stop moving and tears were running down Akaashi’s eyes. “That feels good, Bokuto.” Akaashi was out of breath, barely able to supply his brain with enough oxygen to remain coherent. He was trembling from overstimulation. His hands were still gripping his partner’s hair as he planted his heels into the mattress while his hips were rising above it. “That’s the spot.” Such uninhibitedness was making Oikawa uncomfortable for many reasons: embarrassment, lust, jealousy and curiosity. He pressed his legs together tighter, trying to keep his half hard cock under control, his hands holding onto the sleeves of his shirt. 

Bokuto moved away from Akaashi and started removing his clothes. His shirt was thrown to the floor. “You’ve been training more?” Akaashi sat up and let his fingers run over powerful muscles and into their definition. “The guys in College said I should. Would make for more powerful spikes and jumps. I felt heavy at first, but now I’m enjoying the added strength. I’m sure you also enjoyed it on the court.” Kisses were laid over Bokuto’s collarbones, up his neck and then down to his abdominal muscles. Bokuto started undoing his pants, panting from excitement and sometimes doubling over when pleasure tickled up his spine. The last of his clothing was tossed away and even Oikawa licked his lips at the display. Muscle training had never been his thing, but he could appreciate the hard-earned body it provided. 

Bokuto had Akaashi lay on his back and spreading his legs shamelessly. He rolled a condom down his own erection and started slowly kissing Akaashi as he guided himself inside his body. His thrusts were sharp and fast. Akaashi was holding onto the covers below him, knuckled white and mouth agape. Oikawa swallowed heavily as he boldly watched the other two guys fucking. Bokuto moved his torso back which allowed him to admire his partner below him: the sweat on his skin, the flush on his face and torso, his closed eyes, his hair sticking to his forehead and his dick slapping again the taunt muscles of his abdomen. He started caressing his thighs and up to the joint of his hips. He smiled in bliss at the shivers that made Akaashi’s body trembled. His own panting was getting erratic. He smiled to himself as he even heard Oikawa choking on his breathing. 

Bokuto bent down, halting his thrusting for a brief moment. The lost stimulation made Akaashi open his eyes slowly. He welcomed the kiss he received and wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck when instructed to. Instinctively, he wrapped his legs around the other man’s hips. He started rocking his body, creating barely enough stimulation to be satisfied. He let out what started as a yelp but ended in a moan when Bokuto sat on his heels, bringing Akaashi to sit on his cock. That position felt so good! The angle was making Bokuto’s cock snug inside him and deeper than the previous position would allow. He started moving his hips, pushing up with his legs to slide up and down his partner’s erection. The strength Bokuto displayed with little effort made Oikawa breathless. Akaashi wasn’t a small guy; and the way Bokuto’s thighs muscles were contracting as he was snapping his hips up. Those thick and powerful thighs were making Oikawa wet his lips. They could crunch him. 

Bokuto held tight to Akaashi’s waist as he thrusted his hips up forcefully. Akaashi was holding to his shoulders, out of breath and his legs starting to shake from exhaustion. “Your body’s the best, Akaashi. Feels so freaking good.” Oikawa could admit in that instance that Bokuto was attractive. He might be a total clown in public, but in bed with his hair down and his focused expression, he was handsome. His stomach flip-flopped in his chest when Bokuto locked eyes with him in the mirror. That same focus was now on him and Oikawa never felt as startled as he felt that instant. Bokuto smiled at him before kissing Akaashi and swallowing his moans. 

“Bokuto, my legs…” To Oikawa’s viewing pleasure, Bokuto manhandled Akaashi to have him on all four. Barely five thrusts later, Akaashi dropped his torso to the bed, panting into the covers. Biceps and triceps flexed, Bokuto was clearly the one holding Akaashi’s hips up. The way he was moving him to his convenience was making Akaashi’s body rock back and forth powerfully. Bokuto threw his head back, his back straightening and his pelvis sticking forward as he was now thrusting in shallow movements, barely taking his cock out. “Akaashi, I’m gonna cum. So fucking close.” A grunt and a full body shiver coupled with loud pants were the visible demonstration of his ejaculation. “Don’t pull out, I’m about to…” Bokuto let go of his waist and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling Akaashi closer to him, forcing him on his knees, pressing his chest to his back. Akaashi was now stroking his leaking member while clearly enjoying the wet kisses Bokuto was pressing against his nape and shoulders, while forcing him upright. Akaashi came while thrusting his hips back to feel Bokuto as deep as he could, enjoying how his muscles would squeeze around the length inside him. Bokuto moved his free hand to Akaashi’s cock and slowly started jerking him. Akaashi planted his nails into his partner’s forearm, sobbing from overstimulation. “Bokuto, that’s too much.” 

Bokuto let go of the hold he had on Akaashi’s body making him fall face first into the mattress. There was something awfully lewd about seeing Bokuto’s spent cock sliding out of Akaashi’s body while he fell. Oikawa held his breath. Bokuto laid next to his partner, kissing his back and his neck. Akaashi rolled on his back and shared a long kiss with Bokuto who climbed over him in the process. Afterwards, Akaashi let out a long sigh. “I’m exhausted, but I can’t go to sleep this sticky. 

-I can join you in the shower.

\- No way. You’ll just get energetic again and wanna go at it. You’ll have your turn after.” 

Akaashi moved Bokuto off himself and removed the condom from his cock, drawing a shaky exhale from his partner. He rose from the bed on shaky legs, but made his way to the bathroom without issues. Barely a few second after the door was closed, Bokuto wrapped a bed sheet around his lower body and rolled on his side to face Oikawa’s back. “They’re not even plugged in.” Oikawa closed his eyes and took a moment to collect himself. He faced Bokuto awkwardly, but tried to smile sweetly at him. “I hope we weren’t too much of an inconvenience.” Oikawa took a moment to reply: the guy seemed genuine. The most annoying was how blissed out he looked. “First time I see two guys at it.” Bokuto laughed at his comment. “Would you mind if I stay the night here? I don’t feel like going back to my place.” Oikawa said he didn’t care, but he might try to smother him if he starts snoring. He was assured that wouldn’t be necessary. 

Bokuto was easy conversation, nothing too complicated and he was enthusiastic while talking about topics he enjoyed. Talking about Akaashi sure was one of those: he would mention how grateful he was to have had the pleasure of playing with Akaashi in high school and how much that helped him gain the confidence in his skills he needed. He also said he should apologize one day for having been a real burden at times. Oikawa wasn’t certain he understood what Bokuto meant by “sometimes being a useless Ace”, but he laughed along none the less. 

By the time, Akaashi came back refreshed, Oikawa’s erection was long gone, and laughter was filling the room. “You go shower before you leave. 

“Oikawa said I could stay the night.”

“Won’t your girlfriend be pissed?”

Silence stretched in the room. Oikawa suddenly felt really bad and uncomfortable. Did he just enjoy witnessing cheating? That was wrong. “Don’t worry Akaashi. She knows I’m here with you. I told you she said she’s cool with it.” Oikawa felt super conflicted about this situation. Bokuto got out of bed and made his naked way to the bathroom. Akaashi ran a hand over his face, put on night pants and removed the covers from the bed. As he was putting on clean bedsheets, he turned to Oikawa: “Sorry you had to witness that.”

“What’s up with the girlfriend situation?” Oikawa couldn’t stop himself from asking. 

“I knew since last year he had a girlfriend. Apparently, he told her about us. He got permission to have sex with me. I guess I would be a fool to skip that opportunity.” Akaashi sat on the bed once he was done making it and looked at Oikawa. “I know this is not healthy for me. I know I still long for more – for what we used to have. I’ve been told by other friends: I should look for someone else. But I’d be sad to lose something so special.” Oikawa nodded his head absent-mindlessly. He knew what it felt like to lose something special, or at least someone special. “Enjoy it while it lasts.” He said in a drawn-out voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter - one more to come.   
> Feel free to leave a comment or a kudo.   
> Take care!


	3. College - Second act

For the following week, interactions were a little awkward between Akaashi and Oikawa. They never talked about Bokuto’s visit. Oikawa was still too embarrassed to bring it up. What made the situation worst was that he knew he enjoyed what he saw. It made curiosity and old feelings bubble up in his chest. It reminded him of high school nights spent masturbating to images of Iwaizumi. It reminded him of random sparks of pleasure as he saw glimpse of his friends’s skin. It reminded him of fantasies that would never come to fruition. Over time, he had managed to get Iwaizumi out of his mind for the most part. But now, he was back with a vengeance. Which was bad for Oikawa’s concentration, mental stability and libido. Goodbye “easy to cum to porn” nights; welcome back “I end up crying before I can cum” occurrences. 

But time was all that was needed for the awkward atmosphere to pass by. They went back to their usual roommates routine. Bokuto had just been a weird episode in their otherwise pretty normal lives. At least, that was what Oikawa kept telling himself. He would not let painful feelings come screw everything up again – why was his heart so weak? 

What helped most was volleyball, as easy as it seemed. Spending that much energy at one specific task was mind-numbing. The thrill of improving was gratifying. Realizing his mind was going back to normal was calming. Having Akaashi interacting as if northing out of the ordinary had happened was also a great bonus. 

Their coach was one of those who thought variety was a weapon. That meant trying various attack styles and formations. But it also meant Oikawa had to strain his adaptability skill and that was a challenging effort. But it also brought with it trying things that shouldn’t work. What the coach liked best was to have his players practicing against one another. He would have different people playing together to test synergy and efficiency. “You go there, switch with this guy – nah doesn’t seem right – okay, go back on that side, but you two flip sides of the net.” Which ended up with Oikawa and Akaashi on the same side of the net: two setter together looked odd. They never practice this kind of formation. The coach considered it for a moment. “What the hell, let’s try it out.” They looked at one another and at their current teammates, trying to figure out how they would make this work. They needed to figure out which would be the main setter to make this efficient. “Coach, just for fun, can I be a wing spiker today? I could use some practice on my spikes.” Oikawa’s voice sounded cheerful – this could be entertaining. It would be a real mindfuck for everyone who was used to have Oikawa as the setter and were somewhat conditioned to let him have the second touch on the ball. The coach shrugged his shoulder and gave the a “I don’t care” hand sign. 

The first few points were mostly mistakes coming from adjusting to new dynamics. When confidence starting showing his nose and points came from great plays, a competitive mindset arose. It culminated as a bet; who doesn’t love a good bet? Whichever team loses pays for the others’ food and drinks on the next outing, and whoever scores the most points (setters get a point for every two passes leading to a point) keeps the special treatment for a month. With all this at stake, the energy on the court was skyrocketing. 

By the end of the match, Oikawa’s thighs were burning and his right shoulder was tingling from exhaustion; Akaashi was out of breath and drenched in sweat. They won, that was all that mattered, they weren’t the ones with the highest scoring points, but they were free of paying for others. Exhaustion led them to the showers and dragged them to the dorms. It had been a weirdly exhilarating match. Even if he wasn’t a wing spiker for real, the way Akaashi would look at him with calculating eyes and the trust he put in him was blood-pumping. It had been great! There had been interesting moments when he filled in as the setter when Akaashi got the first touch. This versatility was exploitable. Maybe playing with two setters could become useful. 

They didn’t talk much on their way back to their room, both lost in thoughts. Once the door was closed, Oikawa was in for a startling encounter. Akaashi grabbed him by the collar with little force but enough to get his attention. “If you’re not into guys or if you’re not into me, just tell me. I’ll quench this energy otherwise.” So that was what Akaashi meant before when he talked about the drive after a good match. Oikawa could understand it. Maybe he could even get into it. It could still feel the adrenaline coursing through Akaashi as his hot breath came out heavy from his mouth. “I’ll let you know if something along the way doesn’t work with me.” Oikawa lowered his face to kiss Akaashi. A shiver ran up his spine as he realized he was currently kissing a guy; and the guy was willingly kissing him back. This was not the stolen kisses he had from Iwaizumi. Trying to force the thoughts about his ex-best friend out of his mind, Oikawa started caressing Akaashi’s cheeks with his thumbs before running his fingers along his neck to his shoulders. 

Akaashi moved back and removed his shoes. He smiled at Oikawa who followed suit. Akaashi was now removing his clothes, only keeping his underwear on. Oikawa swallowed thickly and did the same. He pressed his roommate into the mattress of his bed and went back to pressing his lips against his’. Hands were now on his chest, then down to his stomach, a lone finger running under the bad of his boxers, before traveling back up his back and lower onto his thighs. His body was burning up making him exhale in a shaky breath into the kiss. Oikawa was rolled on his back before he could register it. Akaashi was now lavishing his neck and shoulder with kisses and nips. The mouth on his nipples wasn’t doing much for him, but the hand on his junk was a different story. He could feel his erection growing and his breathing deepening from arousal. That hand clearly knew what it was doing and little sparks of pleasure were running through Oikawa. He ran his fingers through Akaashi’s hair and moved him up for another kiss, their tongues grazing each other teasingly. 

Oikawa was left panting as his partner went back to lavishing his upper-body with attention. He felt both useless and pleased as he enjoyed the feeling of the other’s mouth moving lower. He let out a low moan when lips were now kissing his clothed erection and sucking on the length of it. His abdominal muscles were quacking and he wet his lips as he watched Akaashi freeing him from his underwear. He inhale with a jolt and a moan when his partner didn’t wait a second to take him into his mouth. He ran a hand through those short black hair and swallowed thickly when his mind started playing dirty tricks on him: images of Iwaizumi plaguing his current fantasy. Dark hair and thin lips, even Oikawa could admit there wasn’t that much of a resemblance. 

Akaashi looked up at Oikawa as he could feel the erection on his tongue loosing vigor. That was both bad for his self-esteem and a turn off. He looked up at Oikawa and it wasn’t the discomfort or the lack of interest he was expecting – which would have proven to him that Oikawa was more straight than they both thought, but he looked sad. Even in Akaashi’s mind, he couldn’t phantom the correlation between getting his cock sucked and getting sad. He travelled back up to kissing Oikawa who seemed to snap out of his previous unexpected thoughts. 

Akaashi rolled him on top and took his member in hand, stroking him lazily as they kept kissing. With one hand supporting his weight, Oikawa went about exploring the other man’s body with the other, running over muscles with the tip of his fingers. It felt different to his prior experiences, but not unpleasant. Steeling his resolve, he started caressing the other’s cock over his underwear, feeling the shape of it as it came to life under his ministrations. He helped Akaashi out of his last piece of clothing before jerking him down to the base and running his thumb over the glans. “That feels good.” were Akaashi’s praises as he kissed Oikawa’s inner wrist. 

Akaashi hooked his heels over Oikawa’s calves, both hands now encircling their erections, pressing them together and pleasuring them at once. Oikawa pressed his lips against Akaashi’s, forearms on either side of the other’s hand and his fingers running through the other’s hair and even gripping them at times. His hips were shaking. “Go on, I want you to fuck my hands.” Oikawa pressed his forehead against Akaashi’s and started moving his hips back before going forth into the man’s loose grip. It felt raw but simultaneously tantalizing. His pace increased and he received moans as encouragements. Akaashi’s thighs were pressing against the outer side of his’. The grip of his hands was tightening. His breathing was quickening. Oikawa was guessing Akaashi was getting closer to cumming. His lips were now on the other’s neck, kissing, sucking, caressing, nipping. “I’m gonna cum, I’m so close.” With a grunt and a full body shiver, Akaashi came on his fingers and his chest. Oikawa kept thrusting his hips, making Akaashi’s breath catch as he didn’t stop rubbing against his cock. 

Suddenly, Oikawa stopped moving and let out a sigh, his erection flagging once more. “I’m sorry.” He felt pathetic. If his last attempt at a blowjob hadn’t been so catastrophic, Akaashi would have been more than happy to lend his mouth for Oikawa to reach orgasm. Oikawa moved to the side, falling on the bed next to Akaashi. “It felt good, but I don’t think I’m there yet when it comes to fooling around with a guy.” Maybe it was his time to be cursed after mocking Iwaizumi when they were younger. As much as Iwaizumi had said that kissing someone made him think uncomfortably of Oikawa, now engaging in sexual acts with a guy made his dirty conscience flair with indignation. 

Akaashi didn’t press the matter and laid a kiss on his shoulder. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. You’ve never been with a guy before, and maybe it’s just not your thing.” Oikawa simply let a sigh out as a reply and fetched his night clothes before making his way to the adjacent bathroom. 

Despite their less than optimal first try at doing anything sexual, they still circled back to each other after matches or practices. Most of the time, Oikawa wouldn’t cum, or when he did, it was always a very unsatisfying orgasm. On the other hand, Akaashi was truly enjoying himself, as he was encouraged by Oikawa to do. Over time, they had moved to adding penetration to some of their sessions. These were the most enjoyable for both of them, although not the easiest or quicker to pull. Akaashi had proposed to Oikawa to experience the feeling of being penetrated, but Oikawa joked away that his pleasure level was already pretty unsteady as it was. Akaashi gave him a half-smile, but never pushed the issue farther that day; he wasn’t actually one to complain about the current situation. 

Weeks went by and the calendar was now showing a much dreaded information: an upcoming match against Iwaizumi’s school. Oikawa sure wasn’t looking forward to that one. He had been counting the days for the last month or so, ever since he realized it was on the table. 

The morning of the match, he steeled his nerves as he took deep inhales in the bathroom, getting ready mentally. He would be facing Iwaizumi for the first time in almost two years. That was terrifying. He was at the point where a match against an unexpected Ushijima would have been better, facing him would be frustrating, but at least it would not make his stomach twist on itself. 

He walked on the court in the evening, with his usual cheerful smile. He greeted his players with enthusiasm, like they would expect him to. He did his very best to not direct his attention on the other side of the net. He knew he would have to because he couldn’t play a whole match with his eyes closed. 

When the coach motioned for his players to get in place for the matches to begin, Oikawa finally locked eyes with Iwaizumi. His lopsided smile was as mesmerizing as he remembered it. The fire in his eyes was petrifying, though electrifying at the same time. “Good to see you’re on the starting line up.” Oikawa swallowed around the lump in his throat. “What else would you expect?” He tried to play it cocky, and it worked. 

Iwaizumi sure had gotten powerful, he had learned new tricks, but what annoyed Oikawa to no end was how good his style matched his new setter’s. They were playing wonderfully together. That wasn’t jealousy. Oikawa could admit that. It was worst. It was fear. That little spark of fear that kept screaming at him: you are replaceable. 

Oikawa gave it his all during the match. He had rarely been this focused. Even the sweat running down on his skin wasn’t breaking his concentration. He was absolutely out of breath when the match ended, drained from all he had, ready to collapse. But he stood victor. “Thank you for the game.” The shook hands with a player from the other team. He made his way to the bench to retrieve his water bottle. All he wanted was to leave this place: he was suffocating so close to Iwaizumi. His mind was now running wild with doubt. Had he ever been needed? Maybe all he had been for years was a weight Iwaizumi had to carry for better or worst until he could get rid of him. He grabbed his things, setting his bag on his shoulder in one swift movement. Akaashi came to flank him, but stopped him in his track. “Someone seems to wanna talk to you.” Oikawa closed his eyes before turning around with a sweet smile. “Hey Iwa-chan, sorry, I’m so exhausted, my mind was only thinking about showering and calling it a day. 

\- So, I guess you’re not planning on coming out with us?

\- Nah, sorry. You played well, I’m glad to see you’re always improving.” That sounded awkward, he was clearly just saying words for the sake of saying words. 

He bid Iwaizumi farewell and made a quick exit with Akaashi in toes. He closed the door behind them both and removed his shoes by kicking them somewhere in the room – he’d find them when he’d need them. Akaashi went to sit on his own bed and sigh, which attracted Oikawa’s attention. “That was an intense match, but I can feel you’re not in the mood.” Oikawa nodded his head and started removing his clothes. His hands were trembling as he was mentally stoning himself to death for having been such an asshole in front of Iwaizumi. He had barely spoken a few words to him. His eyes were still prickling. Every words he said made the tears ever closer. 

His eyes were attracted by the suddenly lighten up screen of his cellphone. Incoming call. Iwaizumi. He took a deep breath and accepted the call. “Hey Iwa-chan, what’s up?” he tried sounding cheerful. 

-What’s up with you? Are you sick? If so, you shouldn’t have come to play. 

\- Nothing wrong with my health. Just tired. Are you at the party, get-together, or whatever it’s called?

\- I’m on the bus home; I’m not really one for drinking.

\- Better not talk too long or you’ll bother the other passengers, Iwa-chan”

Iwaizumi agreed with a grunt and the conversation came to an end briefly after. Oikawa let his phone fall on the bed and exhaled sharply. He went back to getting his things ready for his shower, but he could feel his hands trembling. He talked himself into keeping it together for just a little longer. He would have succeeded if it wasn’t for the words that left Akaashi’s mouth: “He was you Ace, right?” Even if it had been constructed as a question, it wasn’t really one. Oikawa simply nodded, feeling his stomach twisting and his throat constricting. “You got feelings for him?” Tears were now streaming down Oikawa’s cheeks. Part of his felt relief at finally letting out his over flowing emotions; but mostly, he felt stupid, pathetic, childish, lonely, empty. Akaashi sat on the bed and brought Oikawa to his chest, hugging him close. “He was my best friend and I fucked shit up.” As he kept crying, he felt vulnerable and weaker than ever. 

Days passed and Oikawa was getting back to being his normal self. Thinking of Iwaizumi was still painful – it will most likely remain that way for the rest of his life. But knowing someone was there for him, someone who knew what was wrong, brought peace to his aching heart. Maybe they were two heartbroken guys finding comfort in one another, longing for a sense of closeness they had lost over time. 

“Do you know why most of the time you can’t cum?” Oikawa didn't even raise his eyes from his class lecture when he heard Akaashi’s question. It was a legitimate one to ask especially since it was based on true facts, but it was neither the proper moment or the proper context. What in his research project could have brought something like that to the surface of his mind? Silence remained in the room. Oikawa went back to reading the document he was expected to have finished by tomorrow. The answer could wait a few more hours. 

Time stretched and Oikawa put down his papers. He sent a look in Akaashi’s direction: the guy was still focused on his work. “Because sometimes I thing of my High School Ace and it breaks the mood.” Oikawa made his way to the shower, Akaashi’s answer could wait a few minutes. When he came back, Akaashi had stored his laptop away in his bag and was steadily undressing next to Oikawa’s bed. He could turn him down, since talking about Iwaizumi wasn’t a magic topic to get him excited anymore – not since High School. 

He took a moment to admire Akaashi’s figure: his lean but strong muscles, his nicely sculpted legs and his delicate profile. “Come here.” Akaashi laid on the bed and waited for Oikawa to join him. Clad in only in underwear, he settled next to his roommate. They started kissing softly, barely their lips moving together. Oikawa shivered as fingers slipped under his only clothing and helped him out of it. It was always a little unsettling to be naked with someone while not being erect. Hands were caressing him. He could feel his skin pressed against the other’s, and his desire growing against the other’s leg. Their tongues were gliding and dancing together. Oikawa’s hands were travelling down his partner’s hips to his ass and having him climb over him, their lower halves pressed together. Their feet were intertwining, and their breath were mixing between their lips. 

Akaashi moved his mouth away from Oikawa’s and gently cradled his face between his hands. They looked at each other with heat in their gaze. “I wanna fuck you.” Oikawa swallowed thickly and let out an unexpectedly awkward laugh. His hands fell still at his side. “Tell me if you're not interested. I won’t bother you with that, unless you bring it up yourself again.” Oikawa rose on his elbows and Akaashi sat on his thighs patiently. “It might take you out of your head.” That was a fair argument. Oikawa snaked a hand behind Akaashi’s neck and forced him down for a kiss. He lightly sucked on his bottom lip, said he’d give it a try, and pressed their lips back together. 

Getting Oikawa fully in the mood took a little longer than usual as his mind was rilling with lingering doubt. With one hand slowly jerking his own member, Oikawa clenched his teeth when the first finger breached his entrance. “Go on, breath out; you’ll feel better if you relax.” Tentatively, Oikawa tried getting used to the sensation. His breath came out in short gasps as he kept pleasuring himself. It was unnerving to feel his own body contracting, assessing the intrusion. It wasn’t painful, at the very worse it could be called uncomfortable. Two fingers were surprisingly better than a lone one. Breathing out as they moved further inside proved efficient to smoothen the experience. Unanticipated flickers of pleasure made his inner-thighs spasm. He locked eyes with Akaashi as his mouth opened on sighs of satisfaction as the motion was repeated. 

His muscles tighten while his heart seizes as unwanted thoughts came flooding his mind: let’s be real, he would have never been able to do such things with Iwaizumi. Again, guilt and cursed fantasies were making his pleasure sour. “Hey...” A simple sound emitted, but such care driven through it. Oikawa looked at Akaashi, progressively loosening up. “You thought about him.” Oikawa nodded and let out a sigh. At least, he was being honest. “This is gonna sound possessive but.... focus on me. No, even more, focus on your body. Feel the pleasure, just accept it. Lean towards it – you can have it.” Oikawa rose on one elbow, making the fingers twist uncomfortably inside him. He softly grabbed Akaashi by the nape and stole a kiss from him. Maybe it was a “thank you” of some sort. Even he, himself, wasn’t sure. It just felt right and appropriate. 

Mere moments later, he was back to laying down and stroking himself while Akaashi’s fingers were pressing and rubbing inside him. Pleasure was steadily building inside him. The lick of cold air against his exposed sweaty skin was making him shiver, which in return made him more aware of the fingers inside him. The sound of his own gasps and sighs was filling his ears. A new sound came to his attention: plastic tearing. A condom. A blush blossomed high on his cheeks when the digits left him. He locked eyes with Akaashi but didn’t move away as the other approached him. He couldn’t deny, however, the cold sweat that formed on his spine as it downed on him that this-was-it Akaashi rubbed their cocks together as he kissed him passionately. 

When he moved back, he started caressing Oikawa’s stomach with one hand, using the other to guide himself inside his partner’s body. The penetration went better than Oikawa could have phantom. He was glad and weirdly overwhelmed. The thrusting was slow but breath-taking. Breathing suddenly seemed counter-intuitive. He felt like tensing up whenever Akaashi was invading him, but had to go against this instinctive reaction. He kept pleasuring himself to distract his mind. His gazed upon Akaashi’s face as the other’s closed eyes and slightly agape mouth showed nothing but bliss. “You feel so good.” Oikawa swallowed thickly as his heart missed a beat. This was unexpected, but undoubtably pleasant. His insides were quacking from jolts of pleasure and this stole moans out of Akaashi’s mouth. 

The penetration itself wasn’t that enjoyable, but the hand on his cock, the haphazardly placed kisses Akaashi would lend on his skin, and the sensation of being fully embraced were the true sources of his pleasure. Things he would never get with Iwaizumi. Again, his brain self-sabotaging the situation. A moan mixed with a grunt echoed in his ears. “Stay with me.” Oikawa kissed Akaashi to distract himself, to come back to the present, to help him forget. 

Akaashi increased the pace of his thrusts and Oikawa was left breathless on the bed. Every motion forward was punching the air out of his lungs, resulting in moans Akaashi welcomed and rewarded by nips to his partner’s jawline. Akaashi could tell Oikawa was close to cumming: the way his body was spasming around him uncoordinatedly. But suddenly, that impression was gone and his whole body reaction slowed down, as if pleasure was lowering. “Jerk yourself faster.” Again, Oikawa was getting close. Again, the same pattern despite the stimulation never changing. This was mindbogglingly annoying. He moved his hips faster, making even curses leave Oikawa’s mouth. “Are you close?” He could feel him getting closer to the tipping point, with how non-rythmetic his body was constricting. This was also threatening to take him over the edge. “Feel it. Push toward it. You deserve it.” Oikawa’s back arched and his toes curled as he stopped breathing, seemingly frozen immobile as his body contracted. A blink of an eye later, the whole tension released from him and he came in a short loud grunt, cum falling onto his chest. Akaashi continued moving, chasing his own orgasm. He came seconds later, his lower abdominal muscles tensing at the effort. He hung his head, progressively becoming aware of his surroundings once more. He shivered when spasms of Oikawa’s body were stimulating his spent cock. He looked up to the other man who had his palms covering his eyes and his lower lip tucked between his teeth. 

Akaashi moved out of his body, got rid of the condom and laid next to him, his fingers now caressing the curls of his hair. Oikawa moved to face him and kissed him. He then rested his head on the other’s shoulder, laid a kiss there and cuddled into the blankets a few centimetres away from his partner. “Why are you crying?

\- I just feel like... I don't know.” Like the curse has been lifted.

Or maybe not totally. Maybe his libido had accepted that he was not a bad person, but his heart was still as weak, if not even weaker. Weeks later came a new match against Iwaizumi’s school. 

Iwaizumi got onto the court and stared in disbelief at Akaashi who was facing him on the other side of the net. Oikawa wasn’t in the starting line up today? Maybe a new strategy they were experimenting. What Iwaizumi wasn’t aware of was the panic attack Oikawa had in the morning as he was getting ready for the match. Staying away had only made seeing the real one unnerving. It sent all his thoughts in disarray. Maybe by the second set he would be calmer. Maybe by the third set he would have reign on his emotions. Maybe the game was over and nothing was accomplished emotionally. 

Oikawa made his way out of the gym once the coach had finished giving his comments on their performance. He even commented that it had been interesting to judge Akaashi’s worth during a whole match. Oikawa smiled politely, but was boiling inside. Stupid Iwaizumi ruining his hard work. He didn’t need someone else to put on his shit-list of players. His superiority complex was the one supposed to add people to this list, not his broken heart. 

He was suddenly corned by Iwaizumi who had followed him out. “Are you sick? Injured?” Oikawa was taken aback and simply smiled awkwardly. He shook his head left and right as an answer. His throat was back at being in knots and he could hear his own heart beating in his ears. He was weak. He felt utterly stupid for still reacting like that even after two years. “Why didn’t you face me on the court?” The gate-flows opened and Oikawa started crying. Iwaizumi was startled. “Because I’m a coward. I couldn’t face you: not as a player and not as a person. Because-because I still love you. I’ve been running away from that feeling. It started in High School and being away from you just makes it more tangible. I’m sorry.” Iwaizumi guided him a little further away and they sat on the grass together. They sat without talking until Oikawa calmed down, even little hiccups fading. Relief washed over him as he settled his emotions. It was now out in the open for Iwaizumi to process. Said guy was looking very uncomfortable with that information. 

“I still wanna play against you. But, I can understand if you don’t wanna keep in contact. It makes sense now I guess. It looks painful for you. I don’t wanna hurt you.” Iwaizumi’s voice was calm.

\- You never had a problem punching me before.” Oikawa started to joke to lighten the mood. Having a serious conversation with Iwaizumi was even more unsettling.

\- Helping you get rid of your stupidity is another topic.” That confident smile made Oikawa return the gesture.

\- You’re still with your girlfriend?” Oikawa decided to tackle the subject that made him the most uncomfortable.

\- Nop. She thought she was competing for my affection with volleyball. And seems like she didn’t win. She left me a few months back. I thought about calling you so you can make fun of me, but it had been so long since our last conversation, it just felt weird to do that. And you? You taken?

\- I guess not. It’s just a casual thing.

\- How do you even find time to hookup? What are you neglecting for that?” Iwaizumi punched him on the shoulder and Oikawa’s smile grew wider.

\- He’s one of my teammates.” Iwaizumi’s cheeks turned red at that newly acquired information.

\- Oh, you’re seeing a guy. Seems like you’re really into guys, not just into me. You guys are not serious with each other?

\- We don’t share romantic feeling. I know if his ex comes back in the picture, he would kick me down the curb without a second thought.”

They stayed silent for a few moments Oikawa’s smile was faltering as the seconds stretched into minutes. His heart was telling him to run away. As exhilarating as it was to be talking to him non-nonchalantly, it was also painful. “I still wanna be friends with you.” Oikawa blurted out while looking at the grass around him. “I miss you. I miss being attached to the hip with you, like we were back in High School.

\- My contacts are still the same. I’ll leave it up to you. The best friend spot is still vacant if you want it back. I hold no hard feelings, I’m just confused about how things turned out like that.”

Oikawa rose his gaze to meet Iwaizumi. The smile on his lips was franc, genuine. He looked like a kid and that made Oikawa’s heart flutter. This guy was too kind for his own good. “I’ll work hard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> Thank you for accompanying me through this little adventure. I hope you enjoyed the story.  
> I'll most likely be coming up with another Haikyuu story next. Hope to see you there!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or a kudo if you enjoyed!  
> Take care!!


End file.
